Vehicles are typically provided with a front hood positioned at the forward end of the vehicle. The front hood is generally pivotally mounted to the vehicle frame by a pair of hinges disposed at the rearward end of the hood. The hinges allow the hood to pivot about the point of securement so that access may be provided to the engine compartment disposed below the hood. In a forward or head on collision the hood and front end of the vehicle will make first contact with the pedestrian. In the unfortunate event of a head on collision between a vehicle and a pedestrian, the pedestrian may impact upon a portion of the hood.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a method and apparatus for use with and in anticipation of a collision with of a pedestrian with a portion of the hood.